Love Will Tear Us Apart
by meaganl124
Summary: Holly J is trapped in the Coyne's old house when she tries to think about who she loves- Declan or Sav. But once being held at gunpoint- that's the last thing on her mind. Will someone save her? Or will someone end up losing their life?
1. Drama!

**Love Will Tear Us Apart**

**Holly J's POV**

**I walked into Declan's former home and smiled. Why had I come? How did I even get in? Declan had given me a key…a long time ago, and it wasn't like they had sold the house- so nobody could tell me I was trespassing or something like that. I had come to the empty, dark, elegant home to think. In my…new home- or…apartment, there wasn't a lot of breathing space- I mean I had my own room and privacy- but hearing everything through the thin walls, knowing that people could hear through mine- was pretty annoying; and I mean the neighbors. Declan was back. And I was feeling conflicted. I didn't want to tell him about Sav, but he'd find out sooner or later. But then again, it wasn't like it was Declan's business- we were over. **

**Suddenly, the door slammed shut. I whipped my head and ran towards the door, pulling on it, but it wasn't opening. **

"**Stupid door! Open! God!" I brushed hair out of my eyes, and saw it from the edge of my vision. Somebody stepped out from the shadows. I tugged on the door frantically, then I turned to the shadows and gripped my purse tightly. "I…I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it loser!" I tried to be intimidating, but I could see through my own act, which wasn't good. **

**The person laughed. "Holly…J…Sinclair." I could feel the person studying me. "I figured Declan would be with you." The voice stopped. I could almost see the person smiling evilly as they said, "But this works too." **

"**Wha'…What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to see the person.**

"**It's not what I want with you. It's what I want with Declan."**

**Those words chilled me and sent a shiver down my spine. I dropped my purse and ran for the stairs. I had climbed half before I tripped.**

**The heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs, as the mystery person climbed them. I inched to the side, scared. I was so stupid! I should've tried to open the door, or tried to go out the back. I was stuck now. And nobody knew I was here.**

"**I know about you and Declan." the voice said. "Lucky you…the Coyne's have so much money…must be nice to have someone to pay you to be with them" **

**What? I never had been with Declan because of his money, it was because I liked him. The reason we broke up was because he kept trying to buy me off- pay for me not to work, pay for me to do what he wanted- I didn't want that. Instead of telling this person all this, I exclaimed, "So what! I'm not a Coyne!"**

"**You might as well be." The person barked. "He's in love with you. You think I don't see television? During the summer, on TVM- Declan **_**begged **_**you to take him back." The voice sneered.**

"**Your point?" I tried to sound uninterested. **

**A man came out of the shadows. He must've been about 40-45. He had dark features and an evil grin. "You might be of some use to me." He sauntered up the few steps and stopped in front of me. "Give me all the money in this house." He pulled out a gun. **

**I started to shake. I've been on gunpoint before, but this time I was alone, in an empty house- with some middle-aged man who wanted money. **

**I stood up. "But there is none. They moved out, like- a year ago!" I told him, trying to reason. **

"**NOW!" He thundered. **

**Terrified, I surrendered and whispered, "Okay, I'll go look." I moved slowly down the stairs past him and as soon as I hit the floor of the first story, I made a break for it. I ran for the back door, and dove into the kitchen when a shot fired. I looked around quickly, I'd never make it out of the backyard if I went outside- and my heart thundering, I quickly hid in the snack closet. **

**I tried to quiet my heavy breathing and then the door swung open, and there was a gun pointing to me. **

"**Please. Please don't." I pleaded. **

"**Get. The. Money." He spit out.**

**This guy was insane. There was no money! Declan wasn't my boyfriend anymore. This was an empty house. Why couldn't this guy comprehend that people take their money with them when they move? I did not want to cross him though.**

**I sighed. "Alright. No funny business." I agreed. **

**After 15 minutes of searching, a ****pointless**** search- I may add; there were police sirens. **

"**What did you do!" He looked out the bedroom window, and he saw the red and blue flashing lights. He turned the gun on me.**

"**Nothing, I swear. They must've heard the gunshot." I sunk down against the wall. I was slightly relieved. Maybe they were coming to help me. **

**I could see the red and blue lights even from where I was, they bounced off the man's worried face. **

"**Damn!" He pounded his fist on the wall. He looked at me. "Well, they won't be going anywhere- and neither will you."**

"**What?" I knew that already, but I was counting on the police to save me. I wasn't dumb- why would this guy let me go anyway? But the words were like a slap to the face. It's worse when you know the pain is coming, rather than being oblivious. **

"**You heard me." He smirked. "You're going to be my hostage."**

**Sav's POV**

**My phone woke my up with a start. The home phone next to my bed kept ringing. Why weren't my parents getting it? Or at least Alli? **

**I moaned and groped for it in the darkness, half-asleep. I got a handle on it and answered groggily, "Hello?" **

**Suddenly, I shot up, my eyes wide open. I was definitely awake now. "Thanks Anya. I'll be right there."**

**I took my dad's truck and drove to the address. I had said I'd be there in 5, but with getting dressed, sneaking out, taking my dad's truck and actually finding the house- it took 20. **

**I pulled into the long driveway to gaze at the former residence of the Coynes. But unlike the other time I had been here, there was a huge crowd of people and police cars. There was even an ambulance standing by. Most of the crowd were kids from Degrassi- and I wondered how could they be here in the middle of then night. I decided that didn't matter and saw Pete and Anya. **

"**Hey. What's going on?" I asked them, jogging over. **

"**It's been reported that a girl that describes Holly J. walked in about two hours ago."**

"**Why are there police? Did she trespass or something?" I joked. **

"**It…was also reported that there was a gunshot and a scream come from inside the house…A neighbor called the police." Anya seemed hesitant to tell me this, knowing how I'd react.**

"**No way." I breathed. I ran up to the police tape- a good couple of yards from the house- all around the perimeter. It said- **_**Police line- Do not cross.**_** I went up to an officer and tapped him on the shoulder, He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.**

"**May I help you?"**

"**You have to do something! There's a girl in there- being held at gunpoint for the second time! She needs you!" I was so angry- I understood how Blue felt last time now. I had just been so grateful Anya wasn't in the Dot that time…I felt ashamed now. **

"**Young man, that is not the best option as of now. It is better to coax the offender out with what thinking of the victim's safety. We don't break in unless it calls for it."**

**I scrutinized him and shook my head. "You're all a bunch of chickens." I wanted to punch him. **

**But Anya and Peter came over in the nick of time and steered me away.**

"**Sorry Officer, my friend here is just a little worried about his girlfriend, that's all." Anya apologized for me. **

**A safe distance away, Peter asked me if I was feeling alright.**

"**I'm fine Pete!" I jerked away from him.**

"**Sav. Holly J is so tough. We all know that. So chill." Anya assured me.**

"**I guess so." I calmed a bit, but worry still filled me. **

**And then a big, beautiful, **_**expensive**_** car drove up. My worry turned to dread the second I saw who it was.**

**Declan and Fiona Coyne stepped out the majestic vehicle and walked over to us. **

**I could see how anxious they both were.**

"**What's going on here?" Fiona asked, before Declan could.**

"**Holly J. is being held at gunpoint inside."**

**Fiona gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while Declan looked scared.**

**He looked at us, and up to the house. And then he kept switching his eyes between the two. **

"**Declan…Declan don't." Fiona warned, seeing what he was going to do.**

"**I can't just leave her in there! I love her Fi. You wouldn't understand." Declan snapped and turned away.**

"**Declan- we have to…And you don't know anything. I have to deal with Bobby and the case and all this…" She gestured to the scene, "Is making me insane! Holly J is my friend too you know." She looked like she wanted to cry. **

"**I lost her once Fiona. I won't lose her permanently." They locked eyes and Fiona eventually broke down and closed her eyes. She had no answer. **

**We held our breath, but Declan took off, jumped over the tape- ignoring the orders of the police and exclaimed- "It's my house!" As he opened the door and ran inside- disappearing from sight. **

**Declan's POV**

**We got out of car and saw all the police and people. I looked at Fiona- and she looked at me- fear written across both of our faces. We had gotten a call that there was commotion at the old house.**

"**What's going on here? I asked. Fiona, now next to me acknowledged Sav, Peter, and Anya. We walked over, only to find out Holly J. was inside…being held at gunpoint. **

**I looked at everyone, and up to the house. I couldn't picture Holly J. being trapped in that dark, empty house. It was heartbreaking. I looked back and forth. **

**Fiona realized what I was thinking. "Declan…don't worry…we'll just sit tight out here while…"**

**I cut her off. "While what? Holly J could be in serious danger! I lost her once- I can't lose her again!" I yelled at her. **

**She stared me down, and I did the same to her.**

**She ended up looking away.**

**I was victorious.**

"**You wouldn't understand Fiona. I love her. I have to do this. Just stay out of my way." I told her and turned away, facing the house.**

"**I have to deal with Bobby and the case! And all of this now! It's too much to handle! I can't take it anymore! I want Holly J back in the family too but Declan- come on. Get real- why go in there? She's my friend too you know. And you're my brother. I don't want to lose either of you!" Fiona started to cry.**

"**Shut up Fiona- don't try to talk me out of this!" I yelled.**

"**Dude! Stop- that's really harsh." Sav and Peter told me.**

**I didn't speak anymore. I ran, dodging the people in my way and I leaped over the police tape, ignoring everyone's stares and the loud orders of the police. I ran through the unlocked door- surprised it was open. **

**The door shut behind me.**

**The house was quiet…too quiet. I moved about the first floor not finding a hint to anything. I went to the main entrance to go upstairs when I saw a man holding Holly J's arm behind her in a way so she could struggle all she wanted but couldn't escape. In his other hand was a gun.**

"**Holly J!" I exclaimed, my heart slowing. She was struggling, but I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. **

"**Declan!" Her eyes widened, not with joy- but fear. "Get out! Please, before he gets you too."**

"**What? No. Not without you." I locked eyes with her. She was so scared…not for herself…but for me. But then we were reminded of the villain's presence. **

"**How sweet. This is playing right into my hands…Hey Declan…I need you to do something for me…"**

**I looked up at him and looked at HJ. She shook her head no- pleading with her eyes. **

"**What?" I cautioned.**

"**Give me a load of cash. And I'll let your little sweetheart go free, scott-free." He laughed manically. **

**I looked at him. Was this guy insane? **

"**Declan! It's a trap!" Holly J. exclaimed.**

"**Shut your mouth bitch!" The man, still holding her arm, adjusted his arm so his hand could cover her mouth.**

**I didn't answer immediately. **

"**Or…I shoot her dead, She's worth a lot to you right? Why let her die?" The man put the gun to her head.**

**I wanted to say- Deal. How much?- But I couldn't. Instead I said, "She's more than you could ever know." I looked from him to Holly J. and saw her eyes seemed to sigh heavily as I said that. **

"**You!" The man turned his gun on me and laughed. "Not so tough now- huh rich kid?" And he pulled the trigger.**

**Holly J's POV**

**There was the distinct sound of a door downstairs opening and closing. The man seemed to stop breathing and grabbed my arm and it twisted behind my back. I couldn't get away. He didn't speak, and he held the gun pointed at me as we moved down the hall and started to descend the stairs…When I saw Declan.**

"**Holly J!" He grinned.**

"**Declan!" I wanted to tell him to get out before he got hurt. He couldn't play into this trap. **

**The man talked with Declan, threatening him and threatening to hurt me if Declan didn't pretty much pay a large ransom. **

**I tried to warn him without speaking, since when I spoke, the man covered my mouth, but somehow her still held my arm back firmly, and still had the gun against my head. **

**I saw Declan wanted to accept but he rejected the offer. I sighed heavily, realizing how heroic and brave he was. Our eyes burned into eachother, and we were reminded of the man's presence. **

"**Not so tough now huh rich kid?" The man cackled and pulled the trigger. **

**I bit the man's hand and he let go, but still held my arm. "Declan!" I screamed. Then the man hit my head with the gun and pushed me down the stairs as he let go completely. I stopped only a few stairs down, and I felt my head. I looked at my hand and saw blood and my head really hurt. **

"**Holly J!" Declan gasped. I looked down the rest of the stairs and saw he was okay. I wanted to cry, it hurt so much, but I knew it wasn't as bad as it looked…probably. **

"**Someone's going to get hurt. And it's not gonna be me." The man looked back and forth between Declan and me. **

**Sav's POV**

"**I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered, the others barely heard. And then I followed in what Declan had done, and ended up in the middle of a drama scene. Holly J. was on the stairs, with her hand on her head, holding back tears, a man with a gun was only a few stairs above her, and Declan was about a foot away from me- they all stared at me disbelieving. **

"**I'll…uh…be….uh….outside…" And I reached for the doorknob, being the chicken I am. **

**The man fired his gun, and I fell, pretending I had been hurt. **

"**Sav!" Holly J. yelled. Then she grimaced. **

**I swooped up and ran for the stairs as the man prepared to whack her head in…permanent from what I could see in his eyes. Holly J. tensed and closed her eyes.**

"**I love her! Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled. **

**Then I heard it. "WHAT?"**

**I turned around. "Declan…I can explain." Man, me and my big mouth. Great timing there.**

**Holly J's POV**

"**Declan. I can explain!" Sav and I said in unison.**

**He looked at me, his eyes glistening. "Well?" He prompted.**

"**Sav and I…were." I closed my eyes, "…are in a fling right now. After we broke up, it just sorta happened." I opened my eyes to see his face and saw the betrayal and hurt written all over. And in one instant I wish I hadn't said anything. Instead of keeping the deathly silence, I kept going. "Fiona knew…but she never was that happy about it- she wants me with you!" I tried to cover for Fiona, and make him less angry.**

"**I thought we were just on break…not broken up…" and then he turned to Sav. "I…I...don't know what to say. How could you Sav? I thought we were friends. But instead…the minute I turn my back, you take her! I'm in love with her!" Declan jabbed fingers at him, me and himself for emphasis. **

"**I said I'd never break your heart." I whispered. And a tear fell. I just had. **

**Declan was about to throw a punch when the man spoke again. **

"**Keep order! Last thing I need is no control!" He shot the gun a few times. I screamed, mostly because my ears started to ring because of my head wound. **

**Suddenly, I saw the boys pause. My eyes widened with horror as Declan reached down to his right side- by his stomach. He pulled up his fingers, and they came up bloody. His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed. **

"**DECLAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs- everything becoming crystal-clear now. I ran down the stairs, past Sav- who was still gaping at Declan. **

"**Declan. Declan. Please talk to me!" I cried out, brushing hair from his eyes and crying. Seeing the blood spreading quickly, I ran to the bathroom and opened a cabinet and somehow found a forgotten white dishtowel/cloth. I ran back to Declan and pushed the cloth against Declan's shot wound…it immediately turned red. The man pointed the gun at me, following my every move, his hand shaking. **

"**He needs help!" I cried up to the man. I was so angry. How could he still hold that gun at people? He had just shot somebody! And it wasn't like I was going to run away. I couldn't leave Declan here anyway. **

**The man looked at Sav, who was so confused and then to the mess of Declan and me. **

"**No one's going anywhere." He said after a minute, realizing that if Declan was dead, he'd never get what he had wanted. I was running my shaky fingers through Declan's hair and was weeping when he said that. I looked up at him- scared we would all die. **

**Fiona's POV**

**Anyone could hear the gunshots and the following screams and cries. The police rushed in, with a few paramedics following. **

"**I hope Declan and Holly J. are okay." I whispered.**

"**I hope Sav is okay." Anya wrung her hands. **

**Sav walked out first, perfectly unharmed and Peter and Anya ran to greet him. **

"**Sav! You're alright!" Peter patted him on the back.**

"**Yeah…alright…" He looked back to the house. Oh no. What had happened? **

**Holly J. came out next- with a bandage on a part of her head.**

"**Holly J!" I hugged her. "Thank God you're okay…sorta…" I trailed off seeing her bandage. **

"**Holly J…Where's Declan?" I asked her, seeing her look back at the house sadly, totally ignoring me and her injury. **

**Then Declan came out on a gurney, with the breathing help, blanket and all. **

"**Declan!" I yelled out to him and left Holly J. there. She sadly watched me and Declan moving towards the ambulance. "Declan. I'm calling mom. I'm right here…" We he was loaded into the ambulance as I called mom. I got in along with the paramedics and left a crying Holly J. behind. I saw her sink to the floor and sob, and then mom answered her phone. **

"**Yeah, Mom, something's happened…"**

**Laura Coyne's POV**

**I walked as fast as I could in my high heels into the community hospital in Toronto. My heels tapped against the linoleum floor as I raced to the front desk. **

"**Declan Coyne?" I asked. "I'm his mother."**

"**Yes…he just got out of surgery. He's in room 206." She searched through her book and told me.**

"**Thank you." I turned and started for the elevator. And I saw Holly J. Sinclair walk into the building, with her purse, her heels, and a huge bandage on her head. She saw me, and she ignored me and turned to walk right out of the building. **

" **Holly J." When she didn't answer, I called, "Ms. Sinclair!" And she stopped. **

**I reached her and she looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! I can explain." She told me.**

"**Holly J. It's okay. Tell me later." She sobbed and ran into my arms, and started to sob. I rubbed her back, soothing her. "Holly J. It is not your fault. Go in up to see him. He's in Room 206. I'll take care of Fiona." I kissed her forehead. **

"**Thank you Mrs. Coyne." she wiped her tears away and walked into the elevator, and the doors shut. I closed my eyes. Teenagers. **

**Holly J's POV**

**My heels clacked on the floor as I ran down the hall, searching for room 206. I finally found it, the door open. I walked in quietly and set my purse down.**

"**Holly J!" Fiona sobbed as she looked up and saw me.**

"**Oh…Fiona." I went up to her and sat on the floor with her. I hugged her tightly. "It's alright Fi." I told her. I didn't cry. I had to be strong. **

"**What are we going to do Holly J?" Fiona cried into my shoulder. **

"**I honestly can't say." I whispered. **

**Mrs. Coyne came in and simply said to Fiona- "Fifi, come on. Holly J. wants to be alone with Declan for a bit. She walked over to us and reached her hand out. Fiona took it and her mother pulled her up. Fiona walked out with her mom and I heard her trying to stop crying. I sat on the edge of Declan's bed, and looked at him. He looked terrible. He was pale, he seemed like he could only hang on a few more hours or something…**

"**Declan…" I began. "There's so much to say. I'm sorry, for one thing. For not telling you about Sav and me…for letting this happen to me…it's all my fault…You just have to be okay…I'll never forgive myself…if you die…Please. Please Declan. I need you, your parents need you, your sister needs you…you can't die now…you were going to go to Yale and…" I trailed off. Our dreams became intertwined there. Go to Yale, get married, live happily ever after but that was a dead dream. We were broken up. Marrying him wasn't my dream right now. But I couldn't live with the guilt if something happened to him. I choked on my tears. I was so stuck. I was right back at the beginning. Sav or Declan. I didn't know how to choose. **


	2. Declan

Holly J's POV

Then I knew. I needed Declan in my life. All those months without him, I'd never realized what I had lost. But now I did…too bad it took seeing Declan get shot in front of my eyes to see it. I kept talking.

"Declan…I'm so sorry." It couldn't be my fault though…I wasn't the who had shot him- that was what everyone told me. He had come in to save me.

His eyes flickered. "Holly J? What are you sorry about?" He reached up to caress my cheek. I took his hand and held it against my cheek.

"You're in here because of me." I told him.

"Holly J…me getting shot was not your fault. Do you understand me? I was there- because I wanted to be. I guess some would call it stupid and dumb…"

I cut him off. "I thought it was heroic and brave and not to mention sweet." I kept going. "When you were shot, all I could think- Was please not him. Please.- And I realized that I loved you, that hadn't ever stopped…not really."

"What about Sav?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sav will understand. He's a great friend. But he's no Coyne. It was after all just a one-year fling and then after graduation, we'd go our separate ways."

"Holly J. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come back." He locked eyes with me.

"I love you Declan." I smiled.

What I didn't know was Sav had been about to come in, with a bouquet of flowers. He heard what I said and he marched out, threw the flowers in the garbage and walked out of my life.

"I love you Holly J." He said matter-o-factly.

"I know." And I started to lean in as he straightened up, and then in the next second, my hands were on both sides of his face, his hand behind my head, and we were kissing. Then I knew everything would go back to the way I wanted it- Living in my perfect fairytale, with my prince.


	3. Sav

Holly J's POV

I then knew. I had loved Declan, at one time…but that was in the past. I'd always love him, but not the way he wanted it to be. I mean I cared…but I couldn't force myself to love him.

"Goodbye Declan…I'm sorry. But…I can't be with you." I sighed. "I want to be with Sav right now. I really do love you…but I can't the way you love me. I can't keep up with you in your elite social world. I need time. I'm sorry. But I'll be back, I promise. I still care, and I want you to make it through." I couldn't say anymore. It was like I had lost my voice.

I knew he heard me when I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, smiled weakly, and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Dec." And I wiped away my own tears with my arm, as I left the room. I turned to see Fiona and Mrs. Coyne sitting at the end of the hall. I waved slightly to them and kept going.

The next day, at school, I went looking for Sav.

I finally found him and he immediately started blabbing about how I was late, and he had to do the morning announcements. I smiled.

"I have good news." I told him.

"What is it? Is Declan okay?" He asked.

"No…but I'm pretty sure he will be…someday…"

"What?"

"I told him I want to be with you…not him, even though it probably broke his heart."

Instead of pitying Declan, he realized he had won. He had me. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and when he set me down, he kissed me, and then we walked out of the classroom, his arm around me- who cared about the dumb new rules! We sure didn't, and detention with him, seemed like a real treat. I was lucky.


End file.
